victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Burf
Burftholomew "Burf" is a student at Hollywood Arts. He seems to be good friends with Sinjin as he appears with him in several episodes as well as many of Sinjin's recent segments on TheSlap.com. Erwin Sikowitz seems to dislike his haircut and finds him annoying. Nevertheless, in the episode Tori and Jade's Playdate, he hires Burf along with Sinjin to guard Tori and Jade at Nozu for him, and Burf willingly does so. He is portrayed by Darsan Solomon. Traits He may have gotten into Hollywood Arts for sound effects or musical talent, since he and Sinjin were appointed to create the sound effects for the play in the episode "Tori and Jade's Playdate". Burf appears to be another oddball like Robbie and Sinjin, as demonstrated by his eating a yellow pepper like an apple and having a very old-fashioned sense of style. In the photo gallery on TheSlap for The Worst Couple, Sinjin adds a picture of him called "The Burfman" and refers to Burf as the "odd one" in his group of friends. Sikowitz tells Burf to light a candle after Tori and Jade don't rehearse well, and Burf responds by saying he doesn't have a candle. Sikowitz then yells at him to get a better haircut, referring to his afro. Sinjin then pats his shoulder and says Sikowitz is just "in a mood". Moments later, Sikowitz randomly screams at Burf, who is completely silent, to be quiet. His trademark food appears to be yellow bell peppers, as he eats them like apples throughout his appearances. However, he eats a potato the same way on TheSlap. Appearances * His first appearance is in Tori and Jade's Playdate, in which he and Sinjin work on sound effects for Sikowitz's play. Sikowitz later asks him to spy on Tori and Jade at Nozu with Sinjin. * Burf makes his second appearance in Driving Tori Crazy, in the Asphalt Café when Cat Valentine is handing out Bags-O-Rags. At first, he is very confused about the product Cat gave him, but he then watches in disbelief as she runs away giggling. * He made his third appearance in the two-part special Tori Goes Platinum, when he sings Five Fingaz To the Face in the bathroom and dances for the Platinum Music Awards auditions. * His makes his fourth appearance in The Blonde Squad. * He makes his fifth appearance in Wanko's Warehouse, when he camps out with Sinjin to get into the sale at Wanko's. * Burf makes his sixth appearance in Three Girls And A Moose in the beginning when he helps Robbie put the Tinkle-Aid poster up. Later, at Karaoke Dokie, he says he is willing to be Robbie's magic assistant if Sinjin is not able to be. * He made his seventh appearance in Cell Block. * He makes his eighth appearance in One Thousand Berry Balls. * He makes his ninth appearance in The Slap Fight. Though he is only seen in the janitor's closet trying to take Robbie Shapiro's shoes. Gallery Burf.png Burf's_audition.PNG|Burf's Platinum Awards Audition SinjinBotCamp06.PNG Bootcamp5.PNG Bootcamp6.PNG Bootcamp9.PNG Bootcamp10.PNG Bootcamp12.PNG Bootcamp13.PNG Bootcamp14.PNG IMG_17341.PNG Ww161.jpg Ww140.jpg Ww138.jpg Ww132.jpg 10151266058450053_160203357Iwasheremuhahahaha.jpg Tumblr mcu9bz6kDA1rbbysio1 500.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Hollywood Arts Students